


De Negro

by LizzieRoey94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: Steve Rogers no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada la mayoria de las veces, pero le es mas imposible hacerlo cuando viste con ese traje negro





	De Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Esto seria un AU en realidad tenia dos parejas Stony en mente EMH y MCU, asi que pueden considerar a cualquiera de las dos o incluso a AA

-¿No estás pasando demasiado tiempo en el taller de Stark?- la voz de Natasha rompe el silencio que hay en el interior de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Steve le mira con sus ojos azules, algo nervioso

-Tony me ha dicho que has llevado tu traje y el escudo allí- está seguro que sus labios rojos estaban a punto de formar una sonrisa

-es mas cómodo así- sus botas resuenan de camino a la sala donde Fury les espera

-¿más cómodo?- la pelirroja desliza una sonrisa casi felina -¿Para quién?-

Para su fortuna la puerta se abre dejando ver que Nick está ahí, para escuchar los detalles de la misión que les ha dado. Espera que la charla tome el tiempo suficiente y Natasha pueda olvidar todo ese tema.

Aceptar porque ha decidido llevar su traje y resto de equipo al taller de Tony le causa cierta vergüenza, si bien para nadie en el equipo es una novedad que mantienen una relación estable desde hace un par de meses, esto no significa que quiera que sepan porque hace más de un año ha decidido que sus cosas permanezcan ahí.

Ni siquiera el mismo Tony debe tener una idea del porqué, aunque fuese el castaño quien le había ofrecido el espacio dentro de su taller dado que también se había ofrecido a llevarlo de un lugar a otro con su armadura, la comodidad había sido el pretexto, claro que Steve no supo bien que decir, cuando de repente el moreno se volteara hacia él dejando de lado las modificaciones a su Mark para decirle -mover tus cosas aquí haría más sencillo el transporte- como si nada la cosa, sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar, así que Steve dio aquella charla por terminada, pero contra todo el pronóstico de Stark. Al día siguiente cuando recibieron una llamada para detener a Van Doom las cosas de Steve estaba ahí, sorprendiendo a Tony aunque no dijera palabra.

Steve agradecía internamente a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que le hubiera dado esa idea a Tony, cuando emprendió ese viaje de aceptar que estaba enamorado de Tony Stark, fue un largo camino, al principio quiso creer que sería algo cercano a la curiosidad, pero conociéndose sabía que debía ser algo más. Al final fue una charla con Clint, Sam y Natasha lo que le hicieron considerar las cosas.

*******

Nunca dejara de sorprenderle la cantidad de tiempo que Tony pasa en el taller, no es que lo moleste ir a buscarlo allí, en realidad si no fuera en el lugar donde está el castaño durante el día se preocuparía por ello. Lo único que le agrada es que el castaño intenta pasar más tiempo con el resto, sus comidas se volvieron saludables e intenta dormir al menos 6 horas al día. Sabe la cantidad de esfuerzo que le ha costado al menor, y aunque no suelen discutir sobre ello o cualquier otra cuestión, sabe que de cierta manera ha sido por él, recordarlo le llena el pecho de un calorcito agradable.

Sonrie al ver a Stark, seguramente ha hecho actualizaciones nuevas dado que porta su armadura -¿Qué dices si salimos?- esta apuntando hacia una pared de lo que parece hormigón y metal -J.A.R.V.I.S. y yo hemos queremos probar lo rápido que ahora va la mark y…- Se queda callado cuando nota que no le esta respondiendo, asi que desvia su vista hasta él -¿Cap?- Rogers no aceptara que cuando Tony lo llama un extraño escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo, siempre ha sido así -¿Steve?- le murmura acercándose hasta él con la mirada preocupada -¿paso algo con Fury?- niega rápidamente, porque por ningún motivo le gusta que sus bonitos ojos se llenen de preocupación, la diestra de Tony le acaricia la mejilla y él se limita a besarle el dorso en la zona de la muñeca

-crei que habias hecho una reservación- le sonríe cuando su rostro se frunce en una mueca intentando recordar de lo que habla

-¡El Grant!- grita y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa -Pepper va a matarme- se gira rápidamente sobre sus pasos -debiste habérmelo dicho antes, ¡J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?!- la IA rápidamente responde que de hecho le había recordado al menos unas 20 veces a lo largo de ese día, pero a todas y cada una de ellas solo postergaba el comenzar a prepararse -esta cena es importante para ella y Happy, si no voy me matara, e incluso Rhodey estará ahí- se quita la armadura pieza por pieza, y Steve no puede apartar la mirada del genio, primero sonríe, porque seguramente Tony está demasiado nervioso para recordar que en un segundo puede deshacerse de ella y continuar su labor de arreglarse en su alcoba -¡no te quedes ahí mirando!- le “regaña”, solo conserva una bota de sus propulsores y el resto es aquel ceñido traje negro -sube a ponerte tu traje …-

Las palabras mueren de repente entre sus labios, y por la mirada que Tony le da entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza es probable que lo sepa -hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde antes- se relame los labios entre las palabras, y aunque quita la última pieza de la armadura su traje negro sigue ceñido a su cuerpo -jamás respondiste a mi propuesta de traer tus cosas aquí- sus ojos están visiblemente dilatados, y algo dentro de si se sacude ante ellos. Lo acorrala, y sin siquiera tocarlo lo está guiando hacia la mesa del taller, concretamente la silla de ruedas que tiene Tony ahí, Steve cae sin esfuerzo haciendo chillar la piel de la silla al contacto con su traje -¿tiene algún fetiche, Capitán?- tiene una sonrisa burlona, coqueta y de triunfo cubriendo su rostro, Steve deja salir un suspiro, Tony es la clase de persona que derrocha sensualidad con tan solo una mirada, cada movimiento puede ir del más inocente roce hasta una insinuación, Steve ni siquiera conocía que pudiera sentirse así, sobre estimulado, por tan solo ver a Tony sentado en la mesa de cristal con su traje negro ajustándose a su cuerpo, dejando nada a la imaginación -porque a mí me pone verte con tu traje- le murmura contra el oído, dejando que sus pechos se encuentre y sintiendo como su rostro se sonroja con tan solo ese murmuro contra su oído y la leve mordida en su lóbulo izquierdo, escucha un click, y cuando abre los ojos esta prisionero contra la silla, tanto sus manos como sus piernas se mantienen fuertemente atadas.

Incapaz de moverse vuelve la mirada hacia Tony, la expresión de su rostro es de pura satisfacción y una corriente eléctrica que inicia en su nuca y termina más al sur azota a su cuerpo -¿Tony…?- eso suena casi como una súplica o un gemido, y el genio le responde con una sonrisa más amplia -así que a nuestro Capitán le ponen los trajes ceñidos, no lo hubiese imaginado- se remueve al sentir la planta del otro sobándole los talones, subiendo poco a poco, pasando sus rodillas y posándose entre sus muslos -¿esa fue la razón por la que trajiste tus cosas al día siguiente?- no responde, solo siente la presión de los dedos del pie izquierdo en una caricia casi inexistente sobre la cremallera de su pantalón -Tony…- suspira, alargando un poco más la “y”. el castaño parece complacido con los suspiros que se escapan de sus labios, Steve no puede pensar en nada más que la sensación del pie de Tony sobre él.

Tony no sabe como parar ahora que Steve esta ahí, suspirando cuando su pie haciendo friccion sobre la erección del rubio, su corazón va demasiado rápido y él mismo se siente sobre estimulado por la imagen frente a él, el cabello rubio revuelto por los intentos infructíferos de Steve por conseguir estimularse aun mas, la risa no le ha abandonado los labios pero empieza a sentirse terriblemente caliente y sofocado -Steve- le llama, y los ojos azules del rubio parecen un mar embravecido, Tony no dira en voz alta cuanto ama esa expresión, porque aun es demasiado pronto, porque todavía esta asustado, sabe que ese profundo mar puede consumirlo entero porque él mismo se dejaría arrastrar sin miramientos, se acerca lentamente hasta sentir el aliento de Steve cosquilleándole el mentón, lo ve cerrar los ojos esperando por el roce de sus labios y su corazón da un vuelco. Quisiera volver en el tiempo y decirle a su puberto yo que en el futuro no necesitara fantasiar sobre el Capitan America, que aquel hombre no es nada comparado a su Steve, suyo, y un cosquilleo le hace reir en medio del beso que mantiene con aquel hombre -Stark…- le gruñe, entre la molestia y la necesidad, quizás pensando que se esta burlando de él. Lo besa mas profundo, lamiéndole los labios para después explorar su cavidad bucal, mientras lo distrae con su diestra abre la cremallera contraria, colándose por debajo de su traje, permitiéndose acariciar la extensión de su falo contrastando con la oscuridad de la tela -¿Quién diría que el Capitan puede ser tan vigoroso?- recibe una mordida como respuesta.

La atmosfera dentro del taller es caliente, jamas en el tiempo que le llevo preparar su traje imagino que pudiera darle ese uso, sobre todo porque la tela si bien era suave por dentro, desde fuera tras algún tiempo debería raspar, la sensación sobre la piel debería ser parecida a rascarse la picadura de un mosquito durante un rato, y sin embargo, aquello parecía tener a Steve al borde bajo de si. Sonrio ladino acomodándose mejor en la mesa para friccionar de mejor manera con ambos pies, los ojos azules le miraron entre la sorpresa, el bochorno y el placer -Tony- lo llamo jadeante, haciendo que un suspiro necesitado saliera de sus labios, pero no quería ceder, la mayor parte del tiempo Steve tomaba ventaja sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo enloquecer y descubriendo puntos que en todos esos años de playboy jamas nadie había descubierto, como si con aquellas caricias lentas y besos profundos cada uno de sus poros se sintiera tan amado y deleitado por Steve.

Puede sentirlo temblar entre sus pies, su propia erección da una sacudida cuando los orbes azules le miran como un depredador, sabe que pasara en cuanto el otro termine, y aunque la ansiedad le recorre el cuerpo por querer ser tocado por las grandes manos blancas quiere complacerlo primero. Steve no es un hombre de fetiches, o al menos jamas le había contado alguno y él tampoco lo había encontrado, sin embargo, Tony tiene demasiado para ambos y el rubio no escatima en complacerlo, por ello, no quiere detenerse al verlo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, la respiración agitada y las palabras entre dientes que se liberan como jadeos y suspiros.

Steve le mancha el traje y parte del cabello, desvia la mirada avergonzado por aquello -Steve- lo llama pero no obtiene respuesta -Rogers- insiste pero nada -Stevie- nada aun, por su mente pasa un par de palabras, traga saliva y sabe que no hay mas remedio para atraer la atención del rubio -vamos cariño- se miran, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, cada uno por diferentes motivos -mira, lo siento si te moleste pero…-

Steve lo detiene cuando siente sus manos libres -no es eso…- se siente estúpido -es solo que…- no sabe por donde comenzar, ha estado ocultando por tanto tiempo el hecho de que aquel traje de Tony le llama la atención, ha empezado un largo camino a causa de eso y ahora, se siente demasiado expuesto -no se supone que sea asi- sabe que no es la clase de persona que refleje tener algún tipo de fetiche, como ya le ha dicho Tony

Stark lanza un gruñidito de fastidio sosteniéndole el rostro para que lo mire -Steve, no hay nada de extraño en sentirte cachondo por tu pareja-

El mas alto se rie, bajito porque Tony se ha llamado a sí mismo como tal -no es eso- aclara -es solo que…esta fue la razón por la que traje mis cosas aquí- no sirve de nada negarlo, no puede seguir ocultandolo tras lo sucedido -en mis tiempos esto no era una conducta correcta…los fetiches- y se muerde la lengua

Tony lo observa algunos segundos en completo silencio -ya hemos hecho todo el ABC- sonríe de manera picara ante su bochorno -ademas…- piensa en una oración que vio hace tiempo

-¿ademas?- cuestiona elevando la ceja, intentando ignorar las manchas blancas en el traje del mas bajo

-¿recuerdas cuando te preguntaron si estabas bien con un playboy como yo?- aclara Tony, alejándose un poco del mayor para tomar algo de papel y limpiarse un poco

Steve gruñe, claro que lo recuerda, fue hace al menos una semana. Los invitaron a ambos al programa de un tal Richard Odden –no ve la relación- murmura, siguiendo hipnotizado los pasos del menor

-hubo una frase que dijo una chica del público cuando pidieron la opinión de los presentes- le sonríe con coquetería, volviendo hasta él -ni Tony Stark es tan promiscuo- y obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido por la palabra, mirándolo con la expresión seria le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios -ni Steve Rogers es tan santo- una de las cejas castañas se alzó con orgullo, haciéndolo sonreír ante aquello -puede que tengas razón- murmuro el rubio

-Stevie cariño, yo siempre tengo razón- se miran por algunos segundos mas hasta que el mayor acorta la distancia, posando sus manos en las caderas del castaño, instándolo a subirse a la mesa -¿Steve?- pregunta algo consternado por las caricias que comienza a recibir -¿Qué haces?- se queda sin aliento cuando el mayor le besa, lento, con calma, explorando como la vez primera que se besaron, solo que esta vez conoce sus puntos débiles

-dejo de ser un santo- le responde con una risa mezclada -me pone este traje ¿sabes?- nota el sonrojo del castaño cubriéndole el rostro, las orejas y parte del cuello, le acaricia el cuello, bajando por su cintura y acariciando su cadera, sonríe en cuanto el castaño comienza a suspirar

-sabes que…la reunión- y Tony no admitirá en voz alta la nueva manera que tiene Steve para callarle, con besos lentos, profundos y condenadamente largos, siente que podría caerse sino fuera porque Steve le sostiene de manera firme, sin dejar paso a la duda. Fue el rubio el primero en confesarse, ahí mismo hacia unos meses, con el rostro furiosamente rojo y un ramo de rosas y gladiolas entre manos “me gustas Anthony Edward Stark”, había recitado con nerviosismo, y si no fuera porque Loki estaba con Thor creería que era una broma de mal gusto por parte del azabache “dame la oportunidad de cortejarte” podría haberse reído del rubio en ese momento, sino fuera porque su cerebro estaba en shock, boqueaba como un pez y su rostro estaba tan o más rojo que el de Steve

-siempre te ha gustado llegar tarde- gira al castaño sobre la mesa, dejando su pecho contra el cristal y sus palmas aguantando parte de su peso, el cosquilleo vuelve a instalarse en su vientre, Tony sonríe bajito -creia que eso te molestaba- contradice, porque no puede estar en silencio demasiado tiempo sin sentir aquello como irreal -siempre puedo culparte, Pepper me creería- obtiene como respuesta chasqueando la lengua hasta que siente los dedos de Steve acariciándole la piel a la par que desliza el zipper de su traje, intenta retener los gemidos en su garganta, pero falla torrencialmente cuando junto a los dedos comienza a sentir besos cortos y lametones -mierda- murmura, recibiendo una risa breve y un “lenguaje” como reproche -cállate, hace solo unos segundos era yo quien…- y un gemido se escabulle de sus labios, haciendo reír al rubio de forma triunfante -¿hace un segundo que?- maldice de nuevo, porque es Steve quien ha descubierto lo sensible que es la piel de su zona lumbar.

Steve no puede sentirse más complacido al sentir el cuerpo de Tony temblar entre sus manos y sus besos, sigue pensando en que ha sido un camino bastante largo, al principio, descubrir todo lo que en su corazón despierta el moreno

-señor tiene una llamada de la señorita Potts- la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. quiebra el ritual entre los amantes -pasamela- responde Tony tras unos segundos en los que Steve se aparta -Tony espero que no hayas olvidado el compromiso de esta noche- la mujer suena un poco nerviosa -¿esta noche?- pregunta como si no supiera nada -¡Tony!- le reprender la pelirroja -es la fiesta de mi compromiso, si te atreves a faltar Stark…-

Pero el silencio se abre paso cuando Tony emite un gemido de sorpresa, intenta girarse para comprender mejor a que debe la sensación fría deslizándose entre sus glúteos -¿Tony?- la voz de Pepper se abre paso tras unos segundos, mientras Tony encuentra la mano de Steve dejando sobre la mesa un bote tubular y pequeño de color blanco con un letrero de color naranja “lubricante” termina de leer, cuando un dedo es empujado contra su entrada, gime sin pudor, haciendo que el silencio se prolongue una vez más -¡Tony! ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas que llame a alguien? Si no te sientes bien puedes…- la mano de Steve le cubre la boca cuando está por salir otro gemido de sus labios -sssh…- le susurra, enterrando más su dedo índice en su interior -Pep- musita, intentando calmarse -no…lo he…olvidado- agrega entre suspiros -estaré ah¡í!- un segundo dedo se cuela en su interior, extendiendo su entrada -¿seguro que estas bien?- Pepper suena preocupada y pensativa -si, solo que…estoy ocupado ahora…- de nuevo el silencio se prolonga, mientras Steve recarga su peso contra él al mismo tiempo que fricciona su erección -¡Tony Stark espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado porque…!- y la comunicación se corta, Tony apenas logra distinguir algo entre las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus ojos -así que otro de tus fetiches es hacerlo durante una llamada- le ronronea el rubio contra su oído derecho, el castaño quiere negar sus palabras pero su cuerpo se limita a temblar y buscar más contacto de sus dedos -creía que…te habías ido…- está demasiado caliente para pensar con claridad -estaba buscando esto- señala el botecito con su mano derecha -¿querías que me fuera?- Tony no responde, se limita a atraer el rostro de Steve hacia él y besarlo, su cuerpo se siente como en una especie de limbo cuando las manos del rubio le tocan, la sensación es tan parecida a volar en su mark, pero la satisfacción es mayor cuando al abrir los ojos tras el beso es recibido por esos orbes azules que le miran con adoracion, Tony sabe que ese profundo mar le está absorbiendo, que su corazón hace mucho se encuentra en las manos de aquel hombre, y lo peor es que no esta poniendo resistencia, se esta entregando de lleno a Steve Rogers, y lo mejor es que lo haría mil y un veces.

*******

Pepper lo escudriña cuando lo ve entrar a la recepción, son cuarto para las 10, ha pasado cerca de tres horas con Steve dentro del taller y sus piernas se sienten débiles. El rubio lo sostiene de la cintura con una mano y con la otra se dedica a saludar a sus conocidos, nadie dice palabra al ver esa cercanía entre ambos en un lugar público pues lo consideran más un capricho de Stark por la ultima chica que intento insinuársele a Steve, que algo más cercano a la realidad -creía que no llegarías- sonríe Happy, la recepción comenzaba a las 9 y supuestamente duraría poco -¿bromeas? No me lo perdería por nada- se ríe, afianzándose mas al agarre de Steve sobre su persona -por un segundo creía que lo habías olvidado- Pepper se mantiene sonriente, pero Tony sabe que está intentando averiguar porque no han llegado antes -espero no te moleste bailar conmigo la última pieza- Stark traga en seco, recordando el acuerdo entre la pelirroja y él, bailar una pieza durante la fiesta de su compromiso -no creo que deba quitarle ese privilegio al novio- agrega, sonriendo como mejor sabe hacer -el primero es para el novio y el ultimo para algún familiar, es la tradición- agrega Happy, haciendo sonreír a su prometida, en realidad el ultimo baile se conserva para el padre de la novia, pero desde hace tiempo Pepper esta sola, Tony se volvió como su hermano durante los últimos años de universidad, y tras él Rhodey -no creo que…- Pepper entonces habre los ojos como platos al ver como las piernas de Tony fallan en un intento inútil por huir de ahí, Steve lo detiene de la cintura haciendo sonrojar al castaño, Happy los mira sin comprender que pasa realmente -entonces por teléfono tu…- el rostro de Pepper se tiñe de un furioso sonrojo -Pepper, no es lo que estas pensando, es…-

-Steve, llegaste antes que yo- Natasha entra con una sonrisa en labios -lamento llegar tan tarde- agrega sonriéndole a Pepper y Happy -¿Qué te ha retenido tanto tiempo?- se acerca Clint hasta ella con una copa en mano -la reunión con Fury se alargo mas de lo debido ¿verdad Steve?- le sonríe, y Steve puede ver tras esa sonrisa encubierta

-si, justo estábamos hablando de eso con Pepper- responde volviendo sus ojos azules hacia la fémina -sumado a eso Tony tuvo un accidente con una de sus Mark- le sonríe, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno que no rompe un plato tan familiar para todos -tuve que ayudarlo un poco ¿cierto Tony?- el castaño asiente de manera rápida sin procesar del todo la información -lamento no poder tener ese baile contigo- agrega Stark de manera rápida, porque si, en realidad si que lo siente, bueno, mas o menos, y mira de reojo hacia Steve quien le sonríe

Ambos se alejan de la pareja. Clint y Natasha, alegando que Steve quiere buscar a Sam y que Tony buscara a Rhodey Todos saben que mienten, pero los dejan ser hasta que Natasha se voltea hacia Clint -me debes 200- alega, el rubio refunfuña pero de igual manera saca su cartera y le da el dinero a la pelirroja -perdonen que me entrometa pero ¿sobre que apostaron?- indaga Happy, curioso tanto o menos que Pepper a su lado -aposte que no vendrían tras la fiesta que se armaron en el taller- dice Clint de manera rápida, distrayéndose cuando finalmente el Dr. Banner se presenta, se excusa rápidamente con ellos y se acerca al hombre -¿fiesta?- pregunta nuevamente Happy, bastante contrariado porque Natasha y Steve han dicho que apenas habían podido llegar para arreglarse -Pepper debe saber de qué hablamos- le sonríe la fémina y se aleja hasta donde esta Clint con Bruce, y Thor y Sam, y el amigo de Steve quien apenas se está integrando al grupo, “Bucky”, Pepper ha invitado a todo el equipo por petición de Tony. -¿Pepper?- cuestiona su novio a su lado, la pelirroja vuelve a sonrojarse y mira a la distancia hacia Steve y Tony, el castaño parece demasiado abochornado por la mirada de Rhodey sobre el agarre de Steve en su cintura, el rubio sonríe como si nada pasara, pero inspeccionando más a fondo Pepper descubre los ojos de Tony brillando con una chispa de auténtica felicidad, decide entonces que fuese lo que fuese que pasara entre ellos cuando los llamo, es algo que no debería tomar demasiada importancia y volverlo incomodo, se vuelve hacia su pareja y le sonríe -ya que ahora tu serás el hombre de mi vida, quizás te de el honor del ultimo baile de esta noche- el más alto la mira algo sorprendido, y luego le sonríe con ternura, le besa los nudillos de la mano -muy humildemente acepto- y le sonríe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no se que tan bien quedo la idea xD al final solo fue un capricho escribir acerca de Steve teniendo un fetiche con el traje de Tony


End file.
